1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lens barrel and method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An interchangeable lens used for a camera system or the like is known, which is provided with a driving unit in which an actuator for driving a lens and a gear train for transferring an output of the actuator have been unitized in advance (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H6-011636).
However, this interchangeable lens of the prior art may be subject to engagement failure between the gear train and a gear provided for a driven member due to an assembly error of the driving unit with respect to the stationary tube.